The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus, for example, using light emitting elements such as LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) as self-luminous pixels, an optical member to be used for the display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the optical member.
For example, a display apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-206173 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) includes a display panel being a PDP (plasma display panel), an optical film serving as a protective plate that protects the display panel, and a casing for supporting and fixing the display panel and the optical film. Onto the periphery of the optical film, conductive rubbers are attached. Specifically, the optical film is fit via the conductive rubber into a frame-like main body of the parts constituting the casing. With such a configuration of the display apparatus, for example, as compared to a case of directly attaching the optical film to the display panel with attachment metal pieces, more uniform stress will be applied to the optical film. Thus, damage to the optical film is suppressed (for example, see paragraphs [0015] and [0033] in description, and FIGS. 1 and 2 of Patent Document 1).
By the way, in a case of adding a function of displaying a three-dimensional image to the display apparatus using the LEDs as the self-luminous pixels, it is necessary, for example, to bond a polarization filter to an LED array panel being the display panel. In general, screwing is used for attaching the polarization filter to the LED array panel. Otherwise, in the case where intervals between the LED elements are short, that is, in the case where it is difficult to ensure adequate spaces for the screwing, the polarization filter is attached to the LED array panel with a double-faced tape, adhesive, or the like. Such an attachment work is manually performed by a worker, typically.